A loving punishment
by evilxlipxscar
Summary: Short tag for 7x04. Lisbon brings Jane his soup. "I bought you some soup." "I hope it's bean or tomato." "I totally forgot that." xd It's a late christmas present for a dear friend. Fluffy.


A loving punishment

**Disclaimer: Not mine… but I keep asking myself if Bruno Heller does still own it… I hope so.**

**A/N: This is for my wonderful friend Liz. Thank you for being there; you're my one and only mentalist friend. Doubles. I hope you (all) enjoy xxxx**

"Why don't you come by the Airstream and I'll explain it to you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because I'd like to see you and I was hoping you would bring me some soup."

"Fine."

"Tomato or bean, please."

"I got it."

* * *

She hadn't told anybody that she would be gone for a while. She'd just packed her things and headed out. If Jane would explain her his plan quickly, nobody would notice. Lisbon had driven to the shop quiet near his airstream to buy some soup because she knew he liked it there. And for Jane, she'd do anything.

Besides seeing Jane sick, was not very pleasant. On the one hand he was like a stubborn pain in the ass. He didn't want to go home, because he liked to be with her, which was kind of cute, but she really didn't need to become sick too. On the other hand, when he finally got to his airstream, he was like a poor baby.

Lisbon opened the door of his airstream and went inside, the soup in the right hand and the door knob in the left.

"Jane?" Slowly she went inside. It was still a little strange to go to his airstream, to know that he was hers.

When she got no answer she placed the Tupperware with the soup on the tabletop next to the sink and walked in his bedroom.

What Lisbon got to see as she was standing in front his bed was so cute. Jane was lying wrapped in his bed sheets, his blazer next to him… sleeping. He was sleeping! Smiling she went to him, taking off her shoes. Next to him was a small space and Lisbon decided to not wake him, but climbing next to him in the bed.

Instantly she could feel his warms, but he wasn't just warm. He was hot. She reached out her hands and placed them around both of his cheeks. Her fingers felt extremely cold on his skin. The need to caress his rough beard stubble came very suddenly into her mind and she couldn't stop herself from gently stroking her thumbs over them. Lisbon knew he would eventually wake up from that but she didn't care actually.

After a few more strokes he indeed opened his eyes. For a moment they just looked in each other's eyes. Neither Jane nor Lisbon could believe that they were finally at this point.

"Teresa…" His voice sounds sleepy and a little husky.

"Hey." She really had to stop herself from staring at him; he looked so sexy although he was pale. "I uhm bought you some soup."

"Thanks… I hope it's bean or tomato?" He looked at her trying to read her thoughts.

"Oups," with a serious look on her face she said, "I totally forgot that."

His face faltered. "No… no… What do you have?"

She was surprised he didn't saw that she was just playing with him. Most likely it was his sickness which made his mind-reading-ability so worse.

"Oh… there was just chicken broth. It's next to the sink."

He swallowed hard.

"I hate chicken broth Lisbon, I cannot eat that."

This one had a tough time to not burst out in laugh. He sounded so concerned.

She stood up and got the soup, but on her way back from the nearby kitchen she couldn't hold it in any longer and began to chuckle. No, this was actually not a chuckle. It was a laugh.

Jane turned around his head looking distrustful at her. "What's so funny that_ you_ are laughing?"

"Here." Handing him his soup she almost choked. "I'm sorry."

Jane opened the Tupperware and looked inside. His eyes widened as he saw that there was not chicken broth inside… but bean soup.

"You… you played with me… You played with an old sick man." He stretched out his arms, pulled on her hips and brought her to fall onto him.

Lisbon cried out in surprise but didn't fight him. "Sorry Jane… really."

"You're a little witch eh? And it's still Patrick at home."

His breath was on her neck.

"Okay." She smiled. "So tell me, what's your plan?"

"Oh no, not now. At first I have to eat and think of an appropriate punishment."

Shit, she should have known.

"Bring me a spoon and sit down next to me. By the way nice to see you _Teresa_."

After she'd got a spoon for him they were sitting next to each other on his bed. Actually it was kind of nice.

"You sure you don't have a fever?"

"You wanna test?" His voice was gentle but with an undertone in it.

"Jane. You're sick!"

He took her chin in his hand and moved closer.

"But it won't stop you, will it?"

"I'll go. No. We won't have sex here. I'm supposed to work actually."

"I wasn't talking about than… Saint Teresa won't do something like than on her worktime."

"Jane, really? Because I can-"

Then he leaned to her and shut her mouth with a passionate kiss. His head flooded into her immediately and she wanted to gasp for air but she couldn't. His hand was on the back of her head and his long fingers slowly stroked her curls.

When he let her go for a second he said breathlessly, "Your punishment." After that she parted her lips and let his tongue explore.

Not caring that he was sick. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, the wet feeling when his tongue hungrily licked her lips. They didn't do it often enough, letting go. Being themselves without their masks.

Both knew, having sex wasn't the plan here, but soothing, stilling an urge.

"Next time, don't play with me… or the punishment will be even worse."

Her fingertips stopped playing with his beard stubble and she pulled back.

Her eyes sparkled. "Is that a promise?"

"Yes, definitively."

One more time he brushed his lips over hers making her moan.

Muffling she said, "Now tell me your plan... I have to go back."

* * *

"Good night. I'll come and check on you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Good night."

*Sneezes*

"Sorry."

**A/N: Sorry as I've already told you in my other fanfic 'Without', I can't write cases or plans. That's too complicated for me, wouldn't be a pleasure to read for you too xxx**

**-A x**


End file.
